Świąteczne plany
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Scenka nawiązująca do pierwszego odcinka drugiego sezonu "Sherlocka" - "Skandal w Belgravii". Krótka rozmowa w kostnicy między Molly a Sherlockiem.


**Ś****wi****ą****teczne plany**

Molly skończyła swoją pracę dobrą godzinę temu i mimo iż większość ludzi czym prędzej opuściłoby szpitalną kostnicę i popędziło do domu, by znaleźć się wśród rodziny, ona wolała zostać i dokończyć papierkową robotę, której i tak skrupulatnie nikt nie sprawdzał. Z resztą, co za różnica, czy posiedzi w pracy trochę dłużej, czy w domu zasypiając przed telewizorem? Czuła wtedy tylko jeszcze większe przygnębienie na widok tych wszystkich diabelnie szczęśliwych par czy rodzin w świątecznych reklamach. Siostra zaprosiła ją do siebie na kilka dni, lecz dziewczyna odmówiła. Kochała swojego pięcioletniego siostrzeńca, za którym bardzo tęskniła, jednak w tym roku postanowiła pozostać w domu. Sama. No, może nie tak całkiem samotnie, jeśli kot zaliczał się do świątecznego grona. Nie poprawiał humoru, ale rozgrzewać w chłodne wieczory potrafił pierwszorzędnie.

Pani patolog dokończyła wypisywanie ostatniej karty leżącego przed nią nieboszczyka i westchnęła. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się czując błogie uczucie rozchodzące się po ciele. Schowała papiery do teczki i odłożyła je na półkę. Wstała i ściągnęła z siebie kitel wieszając go na małym haczyku koło drzwi. Podeszła do wyjętego ciała i już chciała zamknąć szufladę, w której leżał, gdy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki i odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

- Nie zamykaj. Będzie mi jeszcze potrzebny – powiedział Sherlock nie uraczając kobiety chociażby spojrzeniem.

Molly uśmiechnęła się do detektywa i zdjęła biały materiał okrywający martwe ciało. Odsunęła się, gdy detektyw podszedł do trupa wyjmując kieszonkową lupę i nachylając się do niego.

- Szukasz czegoś dokładnego? – spytała cicho zerkając mu przez ramię. – Jeśli chcesz mogę pokazać ci jego kartę. Przed chwilą skończyłam ją wypisywać. Zmarł na skutek…

- Zginął – poprawił ją dobitnie mężczyzna.

Lekarka zmarszczyła brwi i cofnęła się do biurka wyjmując z teczki plik białych kartek. Przejrzała kartę jeszcze raz i spojrzała na Sherlocka.

- Tutaj jest napisane, że zmarł na skutek wylewu krwi do mózgu. Badania to potwierdziły.

- W takim razie przekaż, że praktykanci znów popełnili błąd – odparł brunet wyjmując telefon i stukając w klawiaturę.

- Skąd wiesz o praktykach w szpitalu?

Mężczyzna uraczył ją krótkim spojrzeniem, w którym kryło się tyle ironii, że Molly odwróciła wzrok zakłopotana.

- W takim razie przekażę to jutro Celine – mruknęła do siebie i poprawiła swój wpis na karcie.

Westchnęła i schowała z powrotem plik do teczki. Zerknęła na pochłoniętego pisaniem sms-a Sherlocka i przysiadła na brzegu biurka skubiąc nerwowo swoje skórki wokół paznokci.

- Dlaczego nie wyjechałaś do siostry? – zapytał nagle detektyw nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu.

Pani patolog spojrzała zaskoczona na mężczyznę.

- Odwiedzam ją co roku… Pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby spędzić chociaż jedne święta w Londynie – odparła po chwili.

- Spędzając je z kotem? Niezwykła z ciebie dusza towarzystwa – rzekł detektyw uśmiechając się kpiąco. Odetchnął głęboko i schował swój telefon do kieszeni. – John także zostaje w Londynie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zsunęła z biurka.

- Myślałam, że jedzie do siostry.

- Taki miał zamiar – odparł Sherlock opierając się biodrem o wysuniętą szufladę. – Błędnie zakłada, że Harry ma zamiar przetrwać trzeźwo te święta.

- Może zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale woli wmawiać co innego? – podsunęła przypuszczenie lekarka.

- To nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. John doskonale wie, że ona jest uzależniona. Po co wmawiać sobie kłamstwo?

Molly musiała przyznać, że trochę zaskoczyło ją to pytanie. Detektyw nigdy nawet nie próbował prowadzić z nią dłużej niż trwającej kilka sekund konwersacji, głównie dotyczącej przyczyny zgonu, czy wymienienia się kilkoma informacjami dotyczącymi czyjejś śmierci.

- Dzięki temu zapewne czuje się lepiej – odpowiedziała po zastanowieniu. Wyjaśnianie czegoś człowiekowi, który uchodził za geniusza wprawiło ją trochę w zakłopotanie.

Detektyw prychnął jedynie na słowa dziewczyny i przykrył ciało materiałem. Wsunął z powrotem szufladę i odwrócił się do lekarki. Zmusił się do uniesienia delikatnie kącików ust.

- Czyli wygląda na to, że wszyscy zostajemy w Londynie. – rzekła z uśmiechem Molly próbując przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Widząc pochłoniętego w swoich rozmyślaniach detektywa zagryzła nerwowo wargę. – Chciałbyś się czegoś ze mną napić? – spytała wprost i poczuła wypływające na twarz rumieńce, gdy Sherlock skierował na nią swój wzrok. – Herbaty lub kawy... jeśli chcesz.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi i poprawił swój płaszcz.

- Piłem rano – odparł krótko i chciał już odejść, gdy zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i odwrócił głowę. – Ale dziękuję.

Molly pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Odprowadziła mężczyznę wzrokiem. Tak bardzo pragnęła mu zaimponować. Sprawić, by zwrócił na nią uwagę choćby przez moment. Lekarka uniosła nagle głowę. Może mały prezent świąteczny byłby dobrym pomysłem?


End file.
